Method of Modern Love
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: Our favorite football head is all grown up and now riding the crazy roller-coaster of adulthood! He is happily married to Helga while Gerald is newly married to Phoebe. Includes: humor, passion, excitement, and plenty of the Arnold you know and love!


**Hello to anyone who reads this story! I hope you all enjoy my interpretation of the future for our fellow Hey Arnold characters. Watching a few episodes on You Tube got me back into the show and is now a new obsession of mine. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, only Craig Bartlett does. I am just simply entertaining Hey Arnold fans with this tasteful story about love and friendship. **

From the very beginning, they were destined to be an unstoppable duo. Gerald Martin Johanssen and Phoebe Heyerdahl were the dynamic power couple that had both looks and smarts. Gerald was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. With his mocha colored skin, manly charms, and his deep, rich baritone of a voice he could have charmed the panties off of any lady. Phoebe had beauty, class, charisma, and could handle anything the world threw at her with her head held high. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted her in their beds. Today though, was the only exception. Tensions ran high along with nervousness, needs, and the urge to rush. Today was the day that Gerald and Phoebe were finally going to join in holy matrimony. Instead of Phoebe being cool, calm, and relaxed she was scared, nervous, and worrying over every little detail.

"So, how does it look?" Phoebe asked. Helga was putting the finishing touches on Phoebe's blue silk and lace garter what was trimmed with snow white lace and satin ribbons.

"Phoebes, you're honestly gonna make Gerald's wet dreams come true tonight!" Helga smiled. Phoebe smiled back and started to take her black hair out of it's curlers. Then she fluffed each one making sure it was looking good. Chatting bridesmaids in flattering dresses of navy blue were moving around Phoebe's stylish and modern bedroom (which was artfully decorated by Arnold himself). Helga, being the maid of honor, was given the permission to add a little pink to her gown.

"Where's my mocha latte?" Phoebe asked. "You know, I am more pissed off than a woman on her period when I don't get my coffee!" Phoebe huffed and continued to fix her curls. Helga rolled her eyes, Phoebe could be so dramatic when she wanted to. A knock came to the bedroom door.

"If it's you Gerald, do not come in! It's bad luck!" Phoebe shouted over the noise. A woman with fiery red curls and a sweet face walked it. "Mom! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Phoebe got up from her vanity table and hugged her mother tightly. After their hug, Reba looked over her daughter and smiled.

"Is this your wedding night ensemble?" Reba asked. Phoebe nodded and smiled happily.

"Phoebe, I have decided that a pale pink lipstick with a small bit of pink blush along with your powder, mascara, eyeliner, and your eye shadow will make you look absolutely gorgeous." Rhonda said.

"Well, I'll see you later sweetie, don't be nervous. I'll be right downstairs if you need your dad or me." Reba smiled and hugged her daughter again. Phoebe then sat down at her vanity and Rhonda began to work her magic on her. Meanwhile, Gerald, Arnold, and all of the guys were getting ready in Gerald's savvy new penthouse apartment. He had just became the eccentric new host of Talk Talk, the country's number one talk show. Phoebe was the owner of a multi-billion dollar company that was overseas in Japan that she inherited from her grandfather. Life was starting to look absolutely amazing for the two. The same was for their dear best friends Arnold and Helga. Helga wrote and published top selling books filled with erotic stories and enticing poetry based on her sexual escapades with Arnold. Arnold was the top architecture in the business who designed penthouses and glorious manors for the wealthy and famous. He also designed the living quarters of his dear friends and was planning on surprising the soon-to-be-wed couple with their brand new penthouse. Phoebe was putting on her top of the line Vera Wang wedding gown. It was pure white with intricate designs of blue beads. Her veil matched along with the baby blue garter underneath. Even though she looked drop-dead-gorgeous, her heart was pounding inside her chest and she felt beads of sweat start to form on her forehead.

"Phoebe, don't be so nervous! It's only a wedding!" Helga smiled.

"So, you're telling me you didn't feel nervous when you got married to Arnold?" Phoebe said. Helga could remember how she felt on that day that was only four months ago...

"Shit! Doesn't anybody have any hairspray in this place?" Helga asked out loud. All of the bridesmaids were hurrying around the place just like they were at Phoebe's. Helga was trying not to bite her long, French manicured nails while trying not to ruin her Vera Wang wedding gown with sweat.

"Helga, calm down. It's only a wedding." Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah? You're only saying that because you're not about to get married to the love of your life!" Helga said. Helga was excited about spending the rest of her life as Mrs. Arnold Shortman, but she wanted to look perfect. Her jitters were all gone once she walked down the aisle in the glorious church and said her poetical, passionate vows. Now the wedding night, that's a story we have to save for later ;)...

"Well, I guess you're right." Helga said.

"Aren't I always?" Phoebe winked. After she was ready, her and the bridesmaids walked down stairs and took many pictures in front of the limo. Gerald was in front of the limo with his groomsmen whom were being photographed by all of his family. After that, they were all on their way to the church where the ceremony would soon be held. Gerald was in the limo with Arnold his best friend since preschool.

"Man, isn't this crazy or what?" Gerald asked.

"You bet, I think I'll be sick of seeing a camera once this day is over." Arnold chuckled. The limo arrived in front of the church with wedding guests arriving in their own cars and taxis.

"You ready?" Arnold asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gerald straightened his tie and opened the limo. Him and Arnold did their special handshake and went inside. Phoebe was in the church's dressing room sitting down with her parents Kyo and Reba Heyerdahl.

"Honey, are you okay?" Reba asked.

"A bit nervous, but I'll be okay." Phoebe admitted. She wasn't wearing her glasses so her hazel eyes were showing.

"You'll be fine dear. You've handled more terrifying things." Kyo said. Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"Right, like when I farted in front of the whole school in that microphone in fourth grade." Phoebe laughed. Then she sighed and looked down at the sapphire engagement ring. It was a pretty big jewel which took her a while to get used to. Gerald only wanted the best for him and his soon-to-be wife.

"The ceremony will start in thirty minutes." Reba informed her daughter.

"I'll be right by you when you walk down the aisle." Kyo held his daughter's hand lovingly.

"I'm starting to feel a bit less nervous now." Phoebe said. Helga, Rhonda, Nadine, Patty, Sheena, and Lila walked into the room. They all had smaller duplicates of Phoebe's white and blue rose bouquet.

"You look ever-so-amazing Phoebe!" Lila exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Phoebe smiled at the compliment. Gerald was already in front of the church aisles with all of the guest sitting and waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. Arnold's grandmother, Gertie was sitting at the organ getting ready to play the wedding march. Gerald pulled at the collar of his Armani tux nervously.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay?" Arnold asked with concern.

"Yeah,yeah, I'm fine." Gerald said. Sid, Stinky, Lorenzo, Eugene, Harold, Curly, Park, Robert, and Peapod were all standing next to Gerald and Arnold. Gerald's mother and father were sitting in the front pew with a young adult Timberly and a thirty something Jamie O.

"Aw Gerald, it's not like she's gonna say "I object"." Timberly smiled. Jamie O snickered into his palm but Gerald shot him a deadly glare.

"Don't you think you three are all too old to be fighting with each other?" Gerald's father asked.

"Ssshhh, the ceremony's about to begin!" Gerald's mother whisper-shouted. Gerald felt his throat thicken and his heart rate increase. Gertie began to play the wedding march robustly on the organ. The chapel doors opened and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle one by one. They all looked stunning in their navy blue dresses. They stood on the opposed of Gerald and his best men. Helga smiled at Arnold and he winked back at her. A small, adorable flower girl walked down the aisle next as she took out white rose petals from her basket and sprinkled them on the floor. She was followed by a ring bearer who held a white satin pillow with two white gold rings. Then, it was time for Phoebe to wall down the aisle. No words could describe her impeccable beauty as she glided towards the pew.

"She looks so beautiful!" one woman said.

"Wow, she looks gorgeous!" another woman chorused.

"Phoebe looks absolutely amazing..." Gerald sighed lovingly.

Kyo had his arm liked with her as Reba sat in the front pew crying tears of joy. Once Phoebe was together with Gerald at the pew, they couldn't stop admiring each other. They went through all of the ceremonial stuff and were ready to share heart felt vows.

"Phoebe, I remember when we were just in the forth grade. Small crushes on each other, exchanging admiring glances. In middle school, we started to become closer and became great friend who had secret feelings for each other. High school was one hell of a ride for the both of us!" Gerald chuckled and every body else laughed. "We started to go out, did all the usual stuff. Movies, the Cheese Festival, Diners, the Arcade, even went to Palm Beach together for Spring Break during our senior year! Now in college, we were apart for some time and it drove me crazy. Being without you in my life was like a fish out of water. But then, we reunited shorty and we were more in love than ever. I finally got up the courage after a few months to ask for your hand in marriage. Oh man! I was so happy when you said yes! Now, here we are, getting ready to spend the rest of our lives with each other. Phoebe Heyerdahl, I love you so much. I promise to be with you and love you and cherish you for the rest of my life." Gerald said. Phoebe began to feel tears stream down her face and she sniffled. Everyone awwed in the audience and felt so touched by Gerald's words. Helga handed Phoebe a white lace trimmed handkerchief and Phoebe used it to dry her eyes.

"Thank goodness I wore water-proof mascara!"'Phoebe laughed and so did every body else. "Gerald, wow...your words have touched me in ways unspeakable. I just don't know what to say. When I first encountered you in elementary school, I fell for you immediately. You're smooth, comedic, mature, talented, and handsome to boot! When we were in middle school, our feelings for each other just grew but we still kept them to ourselves. In high school, we went all out with our feelings! It was almost like we spent all our extra time with each other! After graduation, we went our separate ways at different colleges to pursue our dream careers. Being without you in my life was the hardest time for me. I realized, that I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night for the rest of my life. Gerald Johanssen, I love you so much, more than I can express in mere words. I promise to cherish you, support you, and care for you until the day I die." Phoebe smiled kindly. Gerald felt a few tears began to come down his cheeks and he wiped them away. He smiled lovingly at Phoebe as everyone awwed from her tender words. Once that was over they placed the rings on each other's hands and kissed each other officially to show that they were married. They walked out arm in arm down the aisle until they were outside the church. The crowd of people filled out and began to go crazy with taking pictures and throwing white rose petals. Gerald and Phoebe were placed together with their bridesmaids and best men along with the flower girl and the ring bearer who were starting to get restless. After the photo frenzy was over, everyone all headed to the plaza which was deed as the best place for a couple to have their wedding reception (and for the wedding night also ;) ). Gerald and Phoebe were on their way to the impeccable plaza in the white stretch Cadillac limo. Gerald took put a bottle of chilled Monet from the wine cooler and shook it up. Phoebe's eyes got wide as the cork popped off of the bottle and the wine flowed out.

"Ha! See, this guy has some tricks up his sleeve!" Gerald smiled and took out two wine glasses. Then he poured the sparkling white wine into the two glasses.

"I hope you have some tricks up your sleeve tonight." Phoebe smiled and kissed Gerald on the lips gently. Gerald then pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her more deeper. Phoebe moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Gerald's neck. The wine glasses fell onto the floor and the wine spilled onto the limo's carpet.

"Oh, I will my fair señorita, I will." Gerald said in a smooth voice Phoebe blushed and giggled. Gerald purred into her ear and began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

"G-Gerald! That's so naughty!" Phoebe laughed. The limo parked in front of the elegant plaza hotel. The chaffer got out and opened the door for Gerald and Phoebe to get out. Gerald got out first and helped Phoebe out like a gentleman should. Another trio of white and cream limos followed and parked in front of the plaza. Arnold and Helga got out of the limo behind the first one. After that, family members and friends came in their own cars and cabs. Everyone was soon in the elegant and elaborately decorated ballroom in the fancy plaza. Tables were set up for dining and the ballroom was empty except for the band who was setting up in the front. Phoebe though it looked absolutely gorgeous. Soon, everyone was sitting down and being served delicious meals. Phoebe, Gerald, Helga, and Arnold were sitting at a long table in the front of all the other tables.

"See Phoebe, I told you that you would survive!" Helga smiled. Phoebe smiled back. The four talked amongst themselves as they ate. Later, everyone was eating cake, dancing, and having an excellent time as they did all the wedding traditions. Phoebe threw the bouquet which Helga caught. Gerald threw the garter and ironically Arnold caught it. They ate the delicious wedding cake which was made by the best bakers in the city. Arnold and Gerald were talking off into their own corner as Phoebe was swarmed by well wishers and loving friends and family.

"It wasn't as bad as I though it would be." Gerald admitted.

"See, I told you so! Aren't I right most of the time?" Arnold said.

"Now, let's not go that far!" Gerald laughed.

"Excited?" Arnold asked.

"About what?" Gerald asked back.

"You know, you're wedding night!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I mean, me and Phoebe were really close to doing it one time..." Gerald's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"She totally freaked out." Gerald said. He could remember the day like it was yesterday. The two were spending most of their summer with each other before they went to college. Phoebe invited Gerald over to her house when her mother and father were on a cruise. Gerald rode his bike down the few blocks to her house with excitement building up in his body. When he rang the doorbell, Phoebe came to the door wearing nothing except for a pale yellow towel.

"P-Phoebe..." Gerald stuttered.

"S-sorry...I just didn't know you'd be here so early!" Phoebe blushed. Gerald smiled and laughed softly.

"No, you're okay. I'll wait in the living room until you're ready." Gerald said. Phoebe nodded and let him into the house. It was artfully decorated with various sculptures and paintings in different colors and shades. There was a bonsai tree in the living room on the bamboo coffee table. Gerald looked into the DVD collection and tried to look for a movie that both him and Phoebe would enjoy. He settled with a romantic comedy and placed it into the DVD player. Phoebe walked down the steps wearing a fiery red night gown that was very short and left nothing to the imagination.

"Gerald, I'm ready." Phoebe said. Gerald turned around and immediately blushed at the sight he saw.

"Oh...you look...sexy." Gerald felt as if there were no words to describe how incredible Phoebe looked. Phoebe walked down the steps and sat down next to Gerald on the couch. Gerald wrapped an arm around Phoebe's shoulders and she cuddled closer to him. Gerald then looked at the nightgown and took the hem into his hands.

"Gerald, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked. Gerald lifted off the nightgown without much effort and threw it onto the ground. He then smirked when he found out that Phoebe was completely nude in front of his very eyes.

"Gerald!" Phoebe cried out as Gerald wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Then the two kissed passionately with love and urgent need. Gerald ran his strong, warm hands all over her body and caused a soft moan to escape from Phoebe's lips. A few minutes after, Gerald was completely nude also and him and Phoebe were making out furiously on the couch.

"Phoebe..." Gerald moaned.

"I-I..." Phoebe was absolutely speechless. She didn't know what to do or to say. Gerald then looked intensely into Phoebe's eyes and smiled kindly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gerald asked. Phoebe shook her head and blushed quickly.

"N-No I'm not r-ready..." Phoebe shuttered and sheepishly backed away. Then she quickly put on her nightgown and wrapped a thick blanket around herself. Gerald could see the fear in her eyes and he placed his clothes on also. Gerald and Phoebe just decided that it would be best if they waited until they were absolutely. Across the room, Phoebe was telling Helga the same story and confirming that she was finally ready to make love to Gerald.

"Wow Phoebe, you aren't as half as nervous as I was on my wedding night. You're one brave woman."'Helga said. "So, where are you and Gerald going for your honeymoon?" Helga asked with curiosity.

"Oh, were still deciding whether to go to Hawaii or Japan. He really wants to go to Japan, but I rather go to Hawaii." Phoebe smiled.

"How about you just do both? I mean, you two have the money to travel, and you both don't need to return to work for another month." Helga suggested.

"That's great! I'll tell Gerald about it tomorrow morning." Phoebe said. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Before they knew it, it was time for Gerald and Phoebe leave, but Arnold stopped them and told them he had one more present to give them. He handed Gerald a shiny gold key and only smiled at him.

"You'll see, it's the penthouse in the tall glass building a couple of blocks from the hotel." Arnold instructed. After they said their goodbyes, the newlyweds were headed towards the glass building in the limo. Once they arrived, they immediately went into the elevator and pressed the button inside that was marked "penthouse". As the elevator glided up, Phoebe looked intensely into Gerald's dark brown eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Gerald, I haven't told you this yet but, I'm ready to lose it." Phoebe said. Gerald's eyes went wide in surprise and he smiled lovingly.

"Alright, I'll be gentle with you." Gerald said and he brushed his fingertips on Phoebe's cheek. The elevator stopped at level sixty two where a well-dressed man walked in.

"Aren't you Gerald from Talk Talk?" the man asked. Gerald nodded and smiled. "Man,your show is the best! Can I have an autograph? Also, congrats on tying the knot!" the man took out a piece of paper and gave Gerald a sharpie so he could sign it. Gerald signed it and handed it back to the man. He smiled gratefully and got off on level seventy.

"Well,well,well, looks like mr famous has some fans." Phoebe smiled.

"Seems so." Gerald said.

"Don't forget this now, you're number one fan will always be me." Phoebe winked. The elevator finally stopped at the penthouse which was the eighty fifth floor. Gerald opened the door with the key he was given to by Arnold and opened the door to reveal a penthouse with modem elegance and amazing decor. Gerald and Phoebe gasped and were absolutely amazed at what they saw. The penthouse was with a sleek state of the art sound system with a seventy inch plasma tv, a chrome appliances kitchen, dark wood floors, black leather couches, and a gorgeous view of the city's night life from the sky.

"Wow...it looks..." Phoebe was totally speechless.

"One hundred precent incredible." Gerald said. Him and Phoebe then entered the bedroom which was with a fifty two inch tv, surround sound system with a sleek music player, and a California king size bed that had a quilted white headboard attached to the bed that was covers in pure white sheets. A card was on top of the bed.

It read:

Dear Gerald and Phoebe Johanssen,

Congrats on getting married! I am happy for the both of you and I wish you the best of luck. Now, I want you two to have a lot of fun on this bed, but he sheets are brand new, so don't have too much fun ;). By the way, the windows are tinted on the outside so no one will see you.

Best wishes,

Arnold.

P.S. Helga also wishes you the best too and we both worked together on this.

Gerald smiled and tucked the card away into a pocket on his tux jacket. Phoebe began to feel nervous and fiddle with the lace trimming on the front of her dress.

"Do you need some help my fair señorita?" Gerald smiled lovingly. Phoebe blushed a bit and turned her back towards him so he could unzipped her dress. Once it was off, her spicy ensemble was in front of Gerald's eyes.

"So...what do you think?" Phoebe asked.

"Wow...Phoebe..."Gerald was in complete shock and awe. He had no words to describe how she looked. Gerald then took Phoebe into his arms by her waist and planted a soft and loving kiss on her lips. Phoebe then pushed Gerald onto the plush bed and got on top of him.

"I'm Ready." Phoebe said. Those two words marked the start of a hot, sexy, and passionate night.


End file.
